Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-24228242-20130506023307
Hey guys! Part 2 of my idea :) Rainbow dash flies away, but twilight still seeks for answers.. Twilight: how could chrysalis know such powerful spells? She's up to something and it can't be good! Twilight runs to the library to find a book to explain what's happened. Librarian: Can I help you? Twilight: .......I would just like to look around for a pacific book if that's okay? Librarian: Of course. Twilight begans searching but hours had past and she couldn't find anything! Twilight decided she needs to find chrysalis herself and stop her from anything she might try to do. Twilight returns to canterlot to find spike and chrysalis... Twilight finally finds spike. Spike: Twilight! What are we doing in canterlot, And where is our pony friends? Twilight: Spike, You remember! Spike: what's going on? Twilight: It's chrysalis! She put us in past and also changed it and we never even met our friends! Spike: What, Rarity doesn't know me anymore? Spike puts on a frown* Twilight: it's not over yet, We'll just have to find chrysalis! Twilight goes to canterlot castle to find every pony getting ready for a wedding... Cadence and shining armors wedding! She finally found chrysalis disguised as Cadence! Once they were alone she revealed herself. Chrysalis: Well, well, well... It looks like you found me, I hope you realize there's NO way to stop me! Twilight: You can't do this! Chrysalis: Oh, but I can MUAHAHAHA! Twilight uses her magic to hit chrysalis, but misses. Chrysalis weakens twilight with magic and she falls to the ground. Twilight: Why would you do this to us?! Chrysalis: I think I already went over this.. Anyway, you're probably wanting to know how I learned those spells.. After cadence and shining armor defeated us, I wanted to get revenge, so I spent months tracking down a spell I can do for my plan and I finally found the spells I needed, even though its way too difficult, the love I got from shining armor was just enough power and now I'm getting what I've wanted for a long long time, and you won't ruin it this time. Twilight: Why did you change the day I met my friends then?! Chrysalis: I didn't want any chances of my plan being destroyed by your friendship, now.. Be gone! Chrysalis teleports twilight underground but seperated from cadence. Chrysalis locks spike in a room in the castle so they can't help each other. Twilight spent all night looking for a way out also knowing enough that chrysalis isn't powerful enough to change the past... Even with shining armors love! It was possible for chrysalis take her and twilight back into the past but not change it. Twilight looks around for a way out. While she destroys some wall with her magic, she finds Rainbow dash! (Real RD) Twilight: Rainbow! RainbowDash: Twilight! twilight: how did you get here?! rainbow: I was back in ponyville testing a new trick when chrysalis appeared and took me back into this day and trapped me down here! Twilight: Wait... That wasnt you in ponyville yesterday?! RainbowDash: No, but I'm sure chrysalis had changlings pretending to be me and a couple others.. She said before she left me here that it was a trick to get you to believe she actually changed the past. Twilight: Wow, chrysalis sure knows how to fool every pony! RainbowDash: come on, we have to find the others! Twilight and rainbow dash finally find the other ponies AND the real cadence.. They began to find a way out but chrysalis put several changlings down there to try and block them from getting to the wedding! Ill post part 3 if you guys approve! :)